


Spells

by pancakeparker



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakeparker/pseuds/pancakeparker
Summary: “Masa, when will you tell them?” Your crystal-clear voice broke him out of his stupor.“Huh? What do you mean?” For once, your sharp and observant boyfriend was completely clueless.“When are you gonna tell all ten of your children,” You got a sharp glare for that, “that we’re together?”





	Spells

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first not-smut work on AO3. yay! i think it's pretty cute. i'm not a novelist or anything so take your standards and put them aaaaall the way down... there! enjoy!
> 
> also reader's gender isn't clarified! be who you wanna be, kids.

Both you and Masato were incredibly good friends, and it was the seventh wonder of the world to all of the STARISH and Quartet Night members. How were you, an incredibly upbeat and over-excited person, able to keep such chemistry with an old-fashioned and relaxed guy?

They mostly guessed it was because of your shared love of acting, but that didn’t seem like enough. There had to be something much deeper that connected you two. Something incredibly personal at best.

No other co-star of Masato’s was able to make him laugh like you did, and his band members may as well start hiking because they were never able to get more than a little chuckle out of him. Syo was convinced that you were a witch of sorts, putting spells on Masato to turn his personality around. Reiji and Cecil were beginning to see the logic behind Syo’s thought process and proposed a spying plan to uncover you and all of your evil tricks.

Of course, the other members thought that was silly (all for different reasons, of course). Camus, Ranmaru, and Tokiya fell into one subgroup. All three of them found the idea of magic completely lame and/or stupid and brushed it off as unexplainable chemistry, the friend equivalent of soulmates, maybe. Otoya and Natsuki fell into another subgroup, who thought that the idea of you being a witch was cool but thought you were indefinitely too innocent to turn someone into a completely different person. Ren was alone in his thoughts, those thoughts being that you were just a real charmer and that Masato was obviously crushing on you, at least. Ai was also alone, and he just didn’t exactly care. Meddling around in other people’s lives and relationships didn’t really interest him.

All in all, you were a complete mystery to all eleven boys. The more childish ones would often argue about who was right and why, while the others were there to smack them upside the head or separate them all when it got too loud. (Ai was still incredibly neutral, he’d usually watch everything unfold before his eyes.)

\--

“Masa, when will you tell them?” Your crystal-clear voice broke him out of his stupor.

“Huh? What do you mean?” For once, your sharp and observant boyfriend was completely clueless.

“When are you gonna tell all ten of your children,” You got a sharp glare for that, “that we’re together?” You finished, taking a small sip of your coffee.

“Whenever the occasion fits. I highly doubt they’re interested in my love life, and if I end up telling them out of the blue, they’ll go insane. You know them.” Masato explained, “Plus, we’ve only been together for five months.”

Your eye twitched at his last statement. “You mean five months isn’t important?”

Masato swallowed his coffee rapidly, glancing over at you with a panicked expression. “No, no, that’s not what I meant! I was…” You began laughing, grabbing his large, gloved hand with yours.

“I was teasing, Masa. Relax, I understand.” You grinned, tossing your empty cup into the trash beside you, Masato following suit.

“Ready to head back?” Your boyfriend asked, and you nodded, still hand-in-hand.

\--

The dormitories didn’t take a lot of navigation to get to, and it also wasn’t hard to find the room that all eleven idols were crammed into. It was usually Masato’s room, since he was the only one that bothered to keep it somewhat neat.

You both stopped just outside the door, hearing the usual ruckus from within. Turning to each other, you stood on your tiptoes and expected a real, actual kiss from your boyfriend, but instead got stuck with a tiny kiss on the nose.

“Masato… we aren’t gonna be alone for another few hours. At least try, please?” You pouted, standing flat on your feet again.

“So picky.” He mumbled, leaning down to kiss you fully on the lips. With that, you were satisfied, and stepped into the dorm room, slipping your boots and other winter gear off. The ruckus became more apparent, you pinned it as yelling.

“What are they so heated about?” You whispered to Masato, and he furrowed his eyebrows, shrugging simultaneously.

You walked into the living room first, Masato trailing behind you. Syo, Ren, and Otoya arguing about… you…?

“Dude, you don’t understand! They’re way too close to be in love! And way too different!” Otoya huffed, poking a finger in Ren’s face.

“Yeah, well I fail to see how Masato’s friend being magical makes any sense at all!” Ren glanced at Syo, crossing his arms.

Syo stood as tall as he possibly could (which was up to Ren’s chest, below his collarbones). “Personally, _I_ fail to see how neither of you can see how obvious it is! They’re totally a witch!”

They were arguing so intensely that they failed to realize who exactly you were as you spoke. “I dunno, all of those are compelling arguments, but I think I’m definitely a witch.” You said, glancing back at Masato to see that he was trying his best to hide a huge grin.

Once you two made eye contact, you descended into laughter. The type that hurts, the type that makes you cry, the type that only gets worse when you look at the other person again.

“Fuckin’ idiots.” Ranmaru chuckled, transferring his stare between the three boys in the middle of the room.

Everyone was now focused on you and Masato, currently wiping tears from your eyes and leaning against the wall.

“Is this the kind of occasion you were hoping for, Masa? Because this is an occasion if I’ve ever witnessed one.” You said, still calming down from your laughter.

“Huh, I guess,” Masato said in a teasing tone, wrapping his arms around you and placing you in front of him. “This is my significant other. And before you ask, no, they did not put a spell on me.” He directed the last part toward Syo, quiet laughter escaping him as the small blonde blushed in embarrassment.

“We just thought- Because…” Reiji stuttered, putting his head in his hands.

“I didn’t know I had such an effect on you, Masa.” You teased, turning around to face him.

“I didn’t either. Maybe you do have me under a spell, hm?” He chuckled, leaning down to kiss you.

If so, Masato wasn’t complaining one bit.


End file.
